Criaturas
Categoria:Zombies (Na sua primeira aventura na cidade, zumbis aparecem com pouca freqüência e são fáceis de matar. Quando você se move mais profundamente na cidade zumbis progressivamente mais difíceis aparecerão, facilmente identificável pela sua cor e tipos de corpo único, mutantes. Os pontos de vida de todos infectados indicado aqui é apenas com a melhor precisão do valor real da saúde. Existem também vários fatores, como todos os tipos de movimento e lutando ao ruído que vai aumentar "Aggro" (agressão), ou, mais exatamente, o número de zumbis que vão aparecer nas proximidades, até oito de uma só vez na versão 2D, e cerca de 20 -30 em 3D, e sua velocidade de movimento. Notas importantes Você ganha 125% de experiência enquanto você está Nourished, de 100% quando você está Fine, apenas 75%, enquanto você está Hungry, e apenas 50%, se estiver Starving. Todos os ganhos de experiência apresentados foram testados a nível de nutrição Fine. No modo multiplayer, a experiência é dividido igualmente entre todos os jogadores que atingiram o infectado. Pontos de saúde Zombie e experiência é alterado de vez em quando devido a Nerotonin-4 mutações. Tome estes valores como estimativas, não fatos. Armas silenciosas como Armas Brancas (facas,espadas,Bastões de baseball etc...) são recomendados para uso, para manter baixo o Aggro (agressão). Uma nova atualização na versão 3D é que existem quatro estados de consciência de um zumbi. Diferentes Fases De Aggro(agressão) * Estado de calma é o estado em que os zumbis estão andando muito lentamente e não prestando atenção aos sobreviventes invasão. Eles procedem à sua velocidade mais lenta. * Estado enfurecido é o estado em que os zumbis estão irritados e correm em direção aos jogadores. Isto é causado pelo aggro(agressão) devido a múltiplas possibilidades e causas. Eles passam a seguir em sua velocidade mais rápida. * Estado de Fuga é quando um zumbi foge do jogador temporariamente porque seu caminho é bloqueado como um código anti-aderente criado por AdminPwn mas, em questão de segundos, redireciona sua atenção de volta para o jogador. NOTA: Alguns zumbis, como as spiders, giant spiders e bloats só passa por três fases: estado de calma, estado enfurecido e estado fuga. Estes zumbis são imediatamente enfurecidos quando percebem o sobrevivente. População De Zumbi Atual Esta é a segunda geração de zumbis, que foram introduzidos com a mudança para Unity3D como o motor de jogo principal. Os seus "ancestrais" são os Zumbis 2D, que foram totalmente substituídas pelas novas variantes 3D. A segunda geração, tanto supera seus antecessores, tanto pela quantidade e na letalidade. Quanto mais tempo o vírus pode permanecer no hospedeiro, o mais provável é o anfitrião irá sofrer mutação e se tornar mais letal. Os seguintes resumos para não dar descarto ao corpo a corpo como uma forma eficiente de combate contra os mortos-vivos. O que está tentando ser ressaltado é que o combate de longo alcance geralmente é a alternativa mais segura, como as garras, lâminas, e os dentes dos mortos-vivos não são capazes de alcançar a distância de uma bala. Em geral, é melhor para atacar zumbis em grupos ou de ter um arsenal variado. Zumbis Normais Os Zumbis regulares são o tipo mais comum de inimigo que pode ser encontrado na cidade. Eles representam pouco ou nenhum risco enquanto sozinhos ou em pequenos grupos. Special Zombies These enemies are more powerful and deadly than the regular zombies. They can make short work of unexperienced survivors especially in large groups. They start appearing in green zones and their quantity grows when progressing further into the inner city. Mutant Zombies Due to the versatile nature of the N4 virus, unique mutants can be found deep in the city. These zombies are not as common as the other zombies, except for the red and black zones, and wield additional abilities that make them even more formidable foes. Super Mutant Zombies (Bosses) Bosses are rare enemies that can be found in the city. They usually have a considerable amount of health points, and deal significantly higher damage per hit. NOTES: -They drop items (weapons and armor) upon death. -Burning bosses reward more experience upon death because they are faster, more resilient to damage, and deal more damage. -Not every boss killed on the same screen/block can be looted, only one or two at a time. Limited-Time Mutant Zombies These are rare zombie mutants that only spawned for a limited period of time in the Inner City, as part of special events. At the present time, there are five mutants of this type; two released for the 2012 Halloween Madness event, two for the 2012 Christmas Chaos event, and one for the 2013 Easter Evisceration event.